Blast From The Past
by ThatStrangeGirl97
Summary: The same story but with added sections, anyway a friend from Ianto's past turns up but trouble arrives almost as soon as she does. Read and Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/Hey guys, I'm re-writing this story and all my others in the hopes of making them better. Special thanks to BrookeSCW, who has stuck with me and reviewed all of my chapters **** you're amazing. This story is solely yours.**

It had been a quiet day in the hub apart from the constant message tone coming from Ianto's phone every half hour that had been going off since he first walked into the hub. "I'm serious tea-boy, if that phone goes off once more I'm going to take it and smash it to pieces right in front of you." Owen yelled across the hub, making Gwen and Tosh jump. "Bloody hell! Owen the next time you do that at least give us some warning." Tosh said hand over her heart whilst Gwen hit Owen over the head with her hand then looked seriously at Ianto along with everyone else when his phone started ringing again. "Sorry." Ianto said rejecting the call then headed over to the kitchen to make the new round of coffee. "Yan, can I ask who keeps texting and ringing you? I mean I thought I was bad, but this person doesn't give up. You're not cheating on me are you?" Jack smirked at Ianto from the doorway. "No, Jack I'm not cheating on you, and to be honest I have no idea who they are I don't have their number in my phone and they keep saying 'see you later' which is kind of weird, but oh well." Ianto smiled and rolled his eyes at the text he just got off Jack, "And I love you too!" Ianto smiled handing Jack his coffee. Ianto left the kitchen smiling slightly as he handed out the coffees, he got a 'thank you' from Tosh, a smile of Gwen and a glare from Owen as his phone rang again. "Right, look who ever you are stop calling this number. I don't know who you are so for god's sake LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ianto literally shouted down the phone then sighed and headed up to Jack's office leaving behind his three stunned team members.

_On a planet 3,000 light years away from earth:_

Rowan smirked looking at her phone from where she was sitting on her bouncy castle sofa, "Now now Ianto, that is no way to speak to an old friend. You won't be saying that in a few moments. See you soon baby." Rowan smirked and shut her phone and tapped a few buttons on her vortex manipulator and disappeared in a flash of orange light.

_Back on planet Earth:_

After delivering the coffees Ianto had headed down to the archives to do some serious filing to take his mind off things, deciding it was too quiet for his mood Ianto got out his iPod and plucked it into his speakers and put his songs on shuffle.

It was nearing the team's next coffee dosage but his favourite song 'Damned if I do ya (Damned if I don't')' by All Time Low started playing threw the speakers and he decided the team could wait a while later for their coffees'. Ianto had only planned for the team to wait 5 extra minutes for their coffee's but without him realising it he made them wait half an hour. "Oi! Tea-boy where's our coffee?" Owen shouted through the comms, Ianto heard the murmurs of Gwen and Tosh also speaking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Ianto looked at his watch and saw the time and sighed, "Shit." he grabbed his iPod and ran up to the main and walked briskly into the kitchen to start the coffees. "Have fun listening to your iPod?" Jack asked walking over to Ianto and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Yeah, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me. It's not all the time I go down to the archives and get a full 2 hours and half work done with out you coming down." Ianto smiled turning to look at Jack giving him a quick kiss then turned back to the coffees.

Suddenly, the alarms started blaring threw out the hub, Jack ran into the main area and drew his gun immediately looking at the young women standing in front of the team. She was young, at least 21, dressed from head to toe in bikers leather and holding a gun in one hand and her phone in the other. "Hi there guys, I was wondering if you could help me out, I'm looking for a cutie, goes by the name of Ianto." She smiled at them, "Rowan..."

**To Be Continued! Please review…click in the little text box then the post button? Please my lovely reviewers? xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Rowan..."_

"Ianto! There you are. Know you now it's me, when I'm trying to contact you, it is very impolite to yell at me over the phone." Rowan smiled at him, "Hey cut the chit chat and tell us who the fucking hell you are and how did you get in here?" Owen snapped at her, "Oh, someone's got a short temper. Anyway my name's Rowan and well let's just say I know how to get into a lot of places with out setting off the alarms." She smirked winking at him. "Guys lower your guns it's alright she's a very good old mate. Jack tell them?" Ianto smiled at Rowan and then looked pleadingly at Jack, "Lower your guns." Jack commanded and the team followed Jack's actions. "We will be in the archives if you need us." Ianto said taking Rowan down towards the archives, unaware of the team thinking that she was another one of his old girlfriends, and Jack becoming uneasy at the way they looked at each other.

As soon as they were out of view Rowan grinned pinning Ianto against the nearest wall and pressed her lips to his in firm yet passionate kiss, which soon deepened. They pulled apart when the need for air became too much, "Now that is what I call a 'hello', not the yelling you did." Rowan smiled as Ianto blushed slightly, "Yeah. Sorry about that, but I didn't know it was you and if I had known I wouldn't have yelled." Ianto stated rather matter-of-factly. "Well, now you do you can save the number." Rowan smiled then began laughing along with Ianto.

Up in the main part of the hub everyone was crowded around Tosh's computer watching what was going on and to say the least Jack was not a very happy bunny. Everyone looked at him after the not so subtle kiss and saw anger and jealousy spark inside him and started to flare up inside of him.

However they were soon glancing back at the screen as the sound of laughter came through the speakers and they once again returned their attention to the screen. "Can you believe them pointing their guns at me?" Rowan said calming down, "I know it's just what we do when we get a 'surprise' visitor in the hub." Ianto explained still smiling. "My god. It is so good to see after all these years, how have you been? And more importantly what are you doing here?" Ianto said turning slightly serious, "What? I can't drop by to see an old mate of mine. That is part of the main reason also I was told to give you this by your sister-" Rowan smirked slapping him around the back of his head "-who is worrying her socks off because you never call, or visit!" Rowan chuckled tutting him. "Look, you know what this job is like-" Ianto went to carry on but was cut off when Jack's voice crackled through the comms. "Ianto, my office. NOW!" Jack turned off the comms as Ianto sighed and turned to head up to the main hub with Rowan in tow.

_In Jack's office;_

"You called, sir" Ianto asked a smirk gracing his features as he looked at his lover.

"Yes. I'm trying to figure out why this-" Jack pointed at his computer screen with the CCTV footage from the archives playing "-happened down there when you are supposed to be with me?" Jack all but spat clenching his jaw together. "Tosh, can you take Rowan and everyone else out, please?" Ianto said through the comms. As soon as the sirens faded away, Ianto let out a breath he had been holding and began calmly, "Jack, something you need to understand is that me and Rowan have history ok? And besides it was a spur of the moment thing. It's not like you haven't done it before." Ianto added quietly not looking at Jack, "I was wondering when you were gonna play that card. Ianto I have apologised time and time again for my mistakes, but you make a mistake and blame it on me." Jack retorted getting angrier by the second, "Ok, look I'm sorry alright. I hadn't seen her for 10 years Jack, 10 years with out having contact with my best friend through all my days at school. Then one day she pops up out of the blue and I have all these feelings building up inside me, then I make one stupid mistake and once again I am sorry." Ianto huffed out hands on hips, a look Jack would usually find sexy, but not at this moment in time. "Fine alright, ok I forgive you. It's just I think of me and you then she pops up and take's you away." Jack closed his eyes and turning off the CCTV. Ianto sighed and walked over to him forcing him to look him in the eye, "Jack look I'm not going anywhere ok. I promise, now how about I go tell Tosh she can come back in and I get us some coffee." Ianto smiled and opened the door only to have Tosh, Owen and Gwen fall through the door and onto the floor he looked and saw Rowan sitting on the sofa flicking through a magazine, "I did tell them to come away from the door, but they didn't listen." Rowan fake sighed and smirked. "Oh, yeah Jack my dad said he knows this alien couple who you know, they both wear those wrist strap thingys." She waved her hand in the air as a circle of golden light opened up next to Rowan...

_AN:/ There you go that's the updated version of chapter two hope you enjoy it, let me know. R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN:/ Ok, just so you know, I am not completely re-writing my chapters I am just updating them. Adding a few more words here and there or adding completely new sections. Sorry just didn't want to disappoint you._

The team raised their guns, and aimed it at the circle of golden light opening up in the middle of the hub, instinctively Ianto grabbed Rowan and pulled her behind him, but before Ianto registered what was happening, everyone was on the floor covering their heads as a 'bang' and 'crackle' came from the golden circle of light. As the light faded Jack's head shot up, "Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Yan you all ok?" He saw Gwen laying a few feet away and nodded when she nodded she was fine. "Jack, me and Tosh are fine, what about Ianto?" Owen asked just re-checking Tosh over who smiled slightly at the attention from Owen, "I dunno, Yan are you ok? Yan? Ianto?!" Jack yelled but got no reply. "Owen I can't find him." Jack said worriedly. Owen ran a scan for Ianto's phone and found that some how he had managed to get to the archives. "Archives." Owen summed up and the team minus Tosh and Owen ran down to the archives to find Ianto and Rowan but only retrieved Ianto's phone, "Jack, the guys up stairs might know something." Gwen suggested when Jack nodded they ran up to the main hub.

As soon as they were in the hub, Jack started the questioning, "Ok, who are you and where have Ianto and…umm...Rowan gone?" Jack asked gun still in his hands pointing it between them. "Greetings humans, we are from the planet Delta-95.8 and in order for us to get here, the person who was looking after our youngest got transported to where we were last." The two jelly like people explained with un-noticeable accents, "What's the name of your species?" Tosh asked eager to know more about the creatures standing before them, "People like you, call us the jelly people, but our species name is known as 'The Undertakers'." They explained and Jack gulped, thankfully unnoticed by the team. "So if you're here, where have you transported Ianto and Rowan, or as you put it 'your youngest' to?" Gwen piped up noticing Owen taking notes. "The last place we visited was 'Bearer-nas 2' that is where your friends are now." Owen was jotting all this down, but stopped when Jacks voice spoke up, "You need to leave here and bring back the other members IMMEDIATELY!" "Jack?" Ianto's fragile form along with Rowan flashed up in the middle of the HUB the image flickering every few seconds, "Help us! Please. What's going on?" Hologram Ianto and Rowan were locked in a room with nothing but each other for company. They had a few cuts and scrapes on their faces from the rough landing in their small cellar like room. "Yan, I swear I am gonna get you and Rowan back. Rowan these 'Undertakers' said you are their youngest what does that mean?" Jack inquired, "Oh. They want to take me to their planet because I'm 'wrong' but I ain't goin' anywhere with 'em. I just wanna come home." Rowan sighed as Ianto hugged her trying to keep her calm as Jack sighed, "Yan, Rowan I will get you back I promise." and with that the hologram disappeared, "Captain Jack Harkness, the man who has made so so many promises and yet kept so few. How do live with the guilt that you never kept them, what are you gonna do to save your precious Yan and our youngest?" The Undertakers teased. "I always keep my promises, even if some of them never got to see it!" Jack hissed through gritted teeth, "You say Rowan is wrong, yet I can't die. Bring them back and take me to your planet, instead. I can't die so you can run all the tests you like!" Jack bargained. "You would make this sacrifice?" The supposedly female Undertaker asked.

_AN:/ Ok so there's the updated version of chapter 3. Hope you enjoy let me know, reviews are loved muchly x_


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack, you can't do this. What do we tell Ianto and Rowan when they get back? Hmmm." Gwen whispered whilst the 'Undertakers' were talking about what Jack offered them, "You tell him that I love him and that I will return as soon as I can!" Jack said then turned his attention to the 'Undertakers' as one of their hands started bleeping and up popped the hologram of Ianto and Rowan. "Yan, what happened to you?" Jack asked barely audible, but just loud enough for Ianto to hear. "Their princess got bored waiting for dumb and dumber to return and apologise for their abrupt leaving so to entertain her they beat their prisoners up, every 4 hours, they went to take Rowan but I stopped them. I told them to take me instead." Ianto managed to say through gritted teeth. His right eye was black and swollen, his lip was split, his left arm was in a made up sling and Rowan was holding ice over the injuries on his face trying to stop them swelling.

"That is one sick and messed up princess!" Jack heard Owen mumble as Gwen, Tosh gasped at the sight of their team member, "Jack, Ianto told me to tell you to not give yourself in, he said he's fine, but he's not he needs professional help." Rowan said concentrating on keeping Ianto as comfortable as possible. "Rowan, how long is it until it's time for the next..." Jack trailed off not being able to finish the sentence as images of Ianto looking worse with his face coloured with bruises and him not being able to move or talk with out him being in the slighest bit of pain floated around in his head causing his stomach to give a lurch. "Ummm... from what I can tell it's about another 3 hours before they come back for him." Rowan said with a sigh then leaned closer to Ianto to hear what he could say, "No, Ianto I'm not gonna tell him because that's not gonna happen." Rowan said her voice shaking slightly, but Ianto used his eyes to beg her to tell him. "Please Rowan, I need you to do it for me." Rowan sighed and looked at Jack, "He said he doesn't feel like he can last much longer, Jack he said he loves you more than you will ever know. Gwen, you annoy him a lot some times, but he wouldn't change that because that's what makes him love you in your own special way. Tosh, he said he couldn't wish for a better best friend and wants to thank you for everything you have done for him and he loves you like a sister. And Owen he says your a prat but you have a good sense of humor and you're a good mate in a weird way and he loves ya like a brother." Rowan had a tear slowly rolling down her cheek as she spoke and she hung her head to hide her face. Tosh, Gwen, Jack had a few tears running down their faces and even Owen had a few rimming his eyes but hastily wiped them away. "Yan don't you dare give up, I'm coming to get you just hold on for a little bit longer for me and I'll be there I promise. I love you too." Jack wiped away his tears and turned back to his team. "What are you gonna do?" The Undertaker sneered at him knowing it would make his anger surface. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do! I'm gonna teleport to wherever they are save Ianto and Rowan bring them back here to safety then send you back to your planet or maybe before that I will blow you to pieces and watch you glue yourselves back together several times. AND then just to finish off I'm not going to give you two Rowan I am gonna send to a happy planet or recruit her. This is NOT the end for Ianto OR Rowan. I promise you!" Jack yelled being held back by Gwen, Tosh and Owen to stop him killing them already.

AN:/_ there's the updated version of chapter 4 hope you liked it, let me know. Reviews make me happy, happy, happy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:/ Hey I have not given up on this story I am just going through all of my stories and one shots updating them to make them better. I promise this will be the first story I update once I have finished.**_

Ianto lost consciousness, his eyes rolled back and his head hit the floor. The alarm squealed and Jack grabbed his lover by the shoulders and violently shook him, "Wake up, God damnit Ianto wake up!" Ianto was still silent, and Jack's hold on him slackened as he realised Ianto wasn't going to wake up. Rowan looked towards the door as she heard footsteps and turned to Jack, "Their coming. What do we do?" "Hold them off as long as you can." Jack ordered and Rowan sprung into action, looking for objects to barricade the door with, Jack grabbed the first aid kit out of his pocket tried cleaning and covering up some of Ianto's wounds as best as he could, "Come on Yan, wake up so we can get you out of here." Rowans search was useless and she looked back at Jack in exasperation. "There's nothing to put up against it! We're sitting ducks!" Jack sighed and stood up and his eyes landed on a tallish cabinet, "Here help me move this. Quick!" Rowan came to his aid but the cabinet wouldn't budge, it was fixed into the floor. "What kind of twisted person fixes a cabinet to a floor?!" Rowan bellowed, bewildered. "Just try and hold them off!" Jack barked. "How?" questioned Rowan. "I don't frikin' know! Sing, dance, juggle! Do whatever it takes!" Jack shouted angrily. Rowan scratched her head and grabbed two of his guns "Will these work?" "Do they fire bullets?" Jack asked looking at her, "Well yeah... They are guns." Rowan said sarcastically. "Do they kill things?" Jack said. "Yeah, I guess." she shrugged. "WELL FUCKIN' USE THEM THEN!" The captain bellowed and causing Rowan to jump. Rowan looked at him scowling, "Now there's no need to yell." Rowan looked at the door as it flew open coming off its hinges and started firing at the Beateners. Jack raced back to Ianto's side and took him under the arms, dragging him away from the gunfire that echoed loudly in the room. Misfired bullets bounced of the walls, punching holes in the plaster. "Jack, how much longer do I need to hold them off for?" Rowan yelled over the sound of the firing bullets, however the words were lost to Jack's ears. Ianto groaned and looked around blearily, "Wh-where am I? What's going on? Are we on a picnic?!" he squealed. "I love picnics!" Jack gawped at him. "Oh Shit," Ianto was delirious. Rowan smiled slightly as the Beateners stopped coming, "Jack, I can't see anymore of them but we need to leave. NOW!" Rowan walked over to them, "Where's the picnic?" Ianto asked, "I want my picnic!" "Ianto we have to leave! NOW!" Rowan shouted. Ianto crossed his arms in a pout, "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I HAVE HAD A SAUSAGE ROLL!" He cried. Before Jack could react, Rowan punched Ianto hard in between the eyes and Ianto fell back into unconsciousness once more. "Sorry," Rowan said, "but it was for the best." Jack frowned looking at Rowan, "WHAT THE HELL? I CARRY SAUSAGE ROLLS IN MY COAT. I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE HIM ONE!" "Believe me," Rowan smirked, "Those sausage rolls are long gone. I ate them yesterday. Now come on we have to move!" Jack sighed and hauled Ianto over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and looked at Rowan, "We need to find somewhere with some light. Where was the last place you saw with power?" "The power's practically out, the basement was the last room I saw with light in it. Our best bet is to go there." Rowan said and stalked off, Jack scampering to keep up. Rowan opened the door to the basement and saw a lone light flickering, "Ok the power's about to go out, so hurry up." The basement was gloomy but brighter than the rest of the building by far. A table stood at the far corner, covered in dust and Rowan rubbed it down, forcing the clutter away and Jack laid Ianto on top of it. Ianto was still unconsciousness thanks to Rowan, "Well at least he won;t be muttering about sausage rolls anymore. Here ring the team tell them Ianto is ok and we are trying to find a way back." Jack handed her his phone and began fiddling with his vortex manipulator. The manipulator hissed and crackled, smoke pouring out of it and it sent a shock down Jack's arm, he cursed and clutched his now numb wrist, his eyes going cross-eyed. The manipulator had stopped working. "Shit. Now how am I gonna get us home?" He muttered to himself and looked at Ianto. Ianto slept soundly, a black eye began to form where he had been punched and blood was seeping through the bandages that were plastered to his skin. He shifted slightly, muttering something about socks and sausage rolls and for once Jack didn't know what to do, he didn't want to tell Rowan in fear of letting her down and risking her or Ianto getting beaten up. Again. Jack rested against a wall and slid down it feeling defeated, Rowan looked at him. "What's up Captain?" Jack went to answer but a thump against the basement door stopped him mid-sentence. They stared, waiting, the silence that followed was almost unbearable. Jack got up slowly and walked over to where Ianto lay and stood in front of him motioning for Rowan to come next to him but quietly. "Jack, we know you're in there," purred a voice, soft and melodic that echoed in both friends heads. "I can smell you..." Jack stayed silent. "Don't ignore me Jack, you can't pretend we are not here forever, can you?" Jack visibly stiffened, "No, not you. Not you..." Jack started muttering over and over again Rowan frowned, "What? Who is it?" She looked at Jack hoping for an answer. The snide voice cooed, toying with its victims, "Tick-tock-tick-tock... My patience is thinning, Captain. Either way I'm coming to get you, darling." "Someone I left behind a while ago..." Jack sighed and started pressing buttons on his manipulator praying for it to work. Another shock vaulted up his arm and he cringed. "Nuh-uh, not this time, baby. I made a little toy which very much beats yours. You are not leaving me again, honey." "What do you want you bitch?" Jack yelled, "What do I want?" came a high falsetto laugh, "Sugar, all I've ever wanted is you!" Jack sighed and rubbed his head with his thumb and fore finger, "I told you seventeen years ago. WE. ARE. OVER!" Jack yelled. The door smacked open and a woman stood there. Her hair was long, curling down to the small of her back in silky black locks. Her eyes gleamed an acidic green and her skin had a turquoise tinge to it. Her lips were a deep indigo and they were drawn into a crude smile, she wore a tight black dress with red heels. She smirked and pulled out a pistol, "Hi, sugar!" "Honey! Why aren't you dead yet?" Jack smiled falsely, "Because bitches never die, they just keep coming back to maim. I am the fucking princess of this alien race and we were betrothed! You left me at the fucking altar! This time we are gonna get married and you aren't gonna get away this time!" Jack swallowed dryly. "Ok look here, bitch. Captain here needs to get his boyfriend back to Cardiff, Wales, Earth, The Milky Way. After that you can marry and divorce him as many times as you want. Clear?" Rowan asked. The woman raised an eyebrow, "Silence her." she said simply. A shadow stepped from behind her and fired. Jack cried out as Rowan hit the floor. The alien princess smiled, "Aren't sedatives a wonderful thing?" she asked, looking amusedly at Rowan's limp body. "Take the other two and you," she ordered, pointing at the shadows, "Put the captain in shackles and give him a mild sedative." Jack snarled at her and spat at her feet, "Be careful with them. If you even touch them I will make sure you never see sunlight again." Jack threatened. "Believe me cupcake," she snorted as Jacks arms were twisted behind him and shackled, "Where we're going there is no sunlight." She prowled over, her heels clicking on the floor. Jack growled and she stroked his chin with a slender finger, forcing his head up, "Temper, temper sweetie." she drawled, her voice barely a whisper. "The day you're dead and buried I'll be there to dance on your grave." Jack growled but froze as she attacked, stabbing with the syringe and Jack gasped and he felt unconsciousness taking over him.

_**AN:/ So there's chapter 6. Let me know what you thought by clicking the little blue button that says 'Review this chapter' please x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:/ Hey I have not given up on this story I am just going through all of my stories and one shots updating them to make them better. I promise this will be the first story I update once I have finished.**_

Ianto lost consciousness, his eyes rolled back and his head hit the floor. The alarm squealed and Jack grabbed his lover by the shoulders and violently shook him, "Wake up, God damnit Ianto wake up!" Ianto was still silent, and Jack's hold on him slackened as he realised Ianto wasn't going to wake up. Rowan looked towards the door as she heard footsteps and turned to Jack, "Their coming. What do we do?" "Hold them off as long as you can." Jack ordered and Rowan sprung into action, looking for objects to barricade the door with, Jack grabbed the first aid kit out of his pocket tried cleaning and covering up some of Ianto's wounds as best as he could, "Come on Yan, wake up so we can get you out of here." Rowans search was fruitless and she looked back at Jack in exasperation. "There's nothing to put up against it! We're sitting ducks!" Jack sighed and stood up and his eyes landed on a tallish cabinet, "Here help me move this. Quick!" Rowan came to his aid but the cabinet wouldn't budge, it was fixed into the floor. "What kind of twisted person fixes a cabinet to a floor?!" Rowan bellowed, bewildered. "Just try and hold them off!" Jack barked. "How?" questioned Rowan. "I don't frikin' know! Sing, dance, juggle! Do whatever it takes!" Jack shouted angrily. Rowan scratched her head and grabbed two of his guns "Will these work?" "Do they fire bullets?" Jack asked looking at her, "Well yeah... They are guns." Rowan said sarcastically. "Do they kill things?" Jack said. "Yeah, I guess." she shrugged. "WELL FUCKIN' USE THEM THEN!" The captain bellowed and causing Rowan to jump. Rowan looked at him scowling, "Now there's no need to yell." Rowan looked at the door as it flew open coming off its hinges and started firing at the Beateners. Jack raced back to Ianto's side and took him under the arms, dragging him away from the gunfire that echoed loudly in the room. Misfired bullets ricocheted of the walls, punching holes in the plaster. "Jack, how much longer do I need to hold them off for?" Rowan yelled over the sound of the firing bullets, however the words were lost to Jack's ears. Ianto groaned and looked around blearily, "wh-where am I? What's going on? Are we on a picnic?!" he squealed. "I love picnics!" Jack gawped at him. "Oh Shit," Ianto was delirious. Rowan smiled slightly as the Beateners stopped coming, "Jack, I can't see anymore of them but we need to leave. NOW!" Rowan walked over to them, "Where's the picnic?" Ianto asked, "I want my picnic!" "Ianto we have to leave! NOW!" Rowan shouted. Ianto crossed his arms in a pout, "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I HAVE HAD A SAUSAGE ROLL!" He cried. Before Jack could react, Rowan punched Ianto hard in between the eyes and Ianto fell back into unconsciousness once more. "Sorry," Rowan said, "but it was for the best." Jack frowned looking at Rowan, "WHAT THE HELL? I CARRY SAUSAGE ROLLS IN MY COAT. I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE HIM ONE!" "Believe me," Rowan smirked, "Those sausage rolls are long gone. I ate them yesterday. Now come on we have to move!" Jack sighed and hauled Ianto over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and looked at Rowan, "We need to find somewhere with some light. Where was the last place you saw with power?" "The power's practically out, the basement was the last room I saw with light in it. Our best bet is to go there." Rowan said and stalked off, Jack scampering to keep up. Rowan opened the door to the basement and saw a lone light flickering, "Ok the power's about to go out, so hurry up." The basement was gloomy but brighter than the rest of the building by far. A table stood at the far corner, covered in dust and Rowan rubbed it down, forcing the clutter away and Jack laid Ianto on top of it. Ianto was still unconsciousness thanks to Rowan, "Well at least he wont be muttering about sausage rolls anymore. Here ring the team tell them Ianto is ok and we are trying to find a way back." Jack handed her his phone and began fiddling with his vortex manipulator. The manipulator hissed and crackled, smoke pouring out of it and it sent a shock down Jack's arm, he cursed and clutched his now numb wrist, his eyes going cross-eyed. The manipulator had stopped working. "Shit. Now how am I gonna get us home?" He muttered to himself and looked at Ianto. Ianto slept soundly, a black eye began to form where he had been punched and blood was seeping through the bandages that were plastered to his skin. He shifted slightly, muttering something about socks and sausage rolls and for once Jack didn't know what to do, he didn't want to tell Rowan in fear of letting her down and risking her or Ianto getting beaten up. Again. Jack rested against a wall and slid down it feeling defeated, Rowan looked at him. "What's up Captain?" Jack went to answer but a thump against the basement door stopped him mid-sentence. They stared, waiting, the silence that followed was almost unbearable. Jack got up slowly and walked over to where Ianto lay and stood in front of him motioning for Rowan to come next to him but quietly. "Jack, we know you're in there," purred a voice, soft and melodic that echoed in both friends heads. "I can smell you..." Jack stayed silent. "Don't ignore me Jack, you can't pretend we are not here forever, can you?" Jack visibly stiffened, "No, not you. Not you..." Jack started muttering over and over again Rowan frowned, "what? Who is it?" She looked at Jack hoping for an answer. The snide voice cooed, toying with its victims, "Tick-tock-tick-tock... My patience is thinning, Captain. Either way I'm coming to get you, darling." "Someone I left behind a while ago..." Jack sighed and started pressing buttons on his manipulator praying for it to work. Another shock vaulted up his arm and he cringed. "Nuh-uh, not this time, baby. I made a little toy which very much beats yours. You are not leaving me again, honey." "What do you want you bitch?" Jack yelled, "What do I want?" came a high falsetto laugh, "Sugar, all I've ever wanted is you!" Jack sighed and rubbed his head with his thumb and fore finger, "I told you seventeen years ago. WE. ARE. OVER!" Jack yelled. The door smacked open and a woman stood there. Her hair was long, curling down to the small of her back in silky black locks. Her eyes gleamed an acidic green and her skin had a bluish tinge to it. Her lips were a deep indigo and they were drawn into a crude smile, she wore a tight black dress with red heels. She smirked and pulled out a pistol, "Hi, sugar!" "Honey! Why aren't you dead yet?" Jack smiled falsely, "Because bitches never die, they just keep coming back to maim. I am the fucking princess of this alien race and we were betrothed! You left me at the fucking altar! This time we are gonna get married and you aren't gonna get away this time!" Jack swallowed dryly. "Ok look here, bitch. Captain here needs to get his boyfriend back to Cardiff, Wales, Earth, The Milky Way. After that you can marry and divorce him as many times as you want. Clear?" Rowan asked. The woman raised an eyebrow, "Silence her." she said simply. A shadow stepped from behind her and fired. Jack cried out as Rowan hit the floor. The alien princess smiled, "Aren't sedatives a wonderful thing?" she asked, looking amusedly at Rowan's limp body. "Take the other two and you," she ordered, pointing at the shadows, "Put the captain in shackles and give him a mild sedative." Jack snarled at her and spat at her feet, "Be careful with them. If you even touch them I will make sure you never see sunlight again." Jack threatened. "Believe me cupcake," she snorted as Jacks arms were twisted behind him and shackled, "Where we're going there is no sunlight." She prowled over, her heels clicking on the floor. Jack growled and she stroked his chin with a slender finger, forcing his head up, "Temper, temper sweetie." she drawled, her voice barely a whisper. "The day you're dead and buried I'll be there to dance on your grave." Jack growled but froze as she attacked, stabbing with the syringe and Jack gasped. Jack sighed unconsciousness taking over him.

_**AN:/ So there's chapter 6. Let me know what you thought by clicking the little blue button that says 'Review this chapter' please x**_


	7. Chapter 7

When Jack awoke he was tied to a chair that was nailed to a wall in a dim lit room, "What is it with this place and nailing things to the wall?" he looked around trying to find Ianto or Rowan but to no avail. He sighed pulling on the chains trying to get free when he heard her heels approach him. "Oh darling. Good you're awake, and you're already in your suit." Carmela cooed looking at him, Jack looked down at himself and realised he was no longer in his usual attire but was wearing a suit. A freaking suit. Jack Harkness didn't do suits. "Why the hell am I wearing this stupid thing?" Jack growled pulling on the ropes again. "Because of the wedding, baby." Carmela smirked kneeling so she was eye level with him, "And this time, there will be no jilting me. You see, if you do your precious friends will be blasted into smithereens." Carmela smiled, "I can't wait for the day you die for good, and I'll be there to applaud the person or people when it happens." Jack frowned gritting his teeth as he tried to free his hands. "See you soon." Carmela left the room with her two shadows following her like two little obedient puppies. Jack smirked when the door slammed shut and stood up shacking off the ropes. 'Never under estimate the power of a mini knife' Jack smirked thinking to himself and opened his vortex manipulator and tracked Ianto's comm.

After what felt like 4 hours Jack found himself in the same room as Ianto and Rowan, he ran over to them thankful that Ianto's wounds had been cleaned up. "Jack." Rowan and Ianto breathed at the same time, Jack grinned embracing them in a hug. "Look I can't get out of this; I've got to marry that bitch." Jack sighed looking at them sadly. Jack looked at Ianto sadly hoping he would understand how much he didn't want to do it and handed him his vortex manipulator, "Use this, get back to the hub and plug it into Tosh's computer there's a set of instructions that you can use to help me." Jack whispered in Ianto's ear as he hugged him tightly. "Jack I'm not leaving you here on your own, with that." Ianto looked at him as if he was crazy, "Ianto, it's the best we can do right now. Rowan if he doesn't do it after I've left you do it for him, but make sure he leaves." Rowan nodded "I will, Jack." Rowan smiled slightly as Jack left the room.

Outside the room Jack came face to face with Carmela, "Ready for our wedding baby?" Carmela cooed at him, "Sure, just let me use the little boy's room." Jack smiled slightly as he heard the quiet noise from his manipulator as Rowan and Ianto disappeared.

_Back on planet Earth:_

Tosh was typing furiously on her computer trying to find out where the rift energy was coming from and where it was going to land in case it was Jack coming back with Ianto and Rowan, when suddenly and burst of orange light exploded in the middle of the hub. Once the light had disappeared and everyone could see properly they saw Rowan and Ianto sprawled out on the floor rubbing various parts of their body, "Oh hey guys, Jack needs to get this thing fixed properly." Rowan and Ianto smiled slightly at them all.

_**AN:/Right guys, updated version of Chapter 7, can I get some reviews so I know if these are better or not? Please I am rapidly loosing faith in my writing **___


	8. Chapter 8

After everybody got over the initial shock of seeing Rowan perfectly fine with only a few mild scratches and Ianto who was badly beaten again, it was Tosh who spoke up first, "Oh my god Ianto! What happened to you?!" "He was beaten up with whatever you can think of, Owen look after him." Rowan said helping Ianto stand,  
"Goes without saying" Owen took Ianto off her and carried him down to the medical bay.  
"Where's Jack?" asked Gwen.  
"He still on board the ship and... Well... he's getting married."  
"What?!" Tosh and Gwen screamed at her.  
"Girls quit it with the screaming, anyway it turned out the person in charge is Jack's ex, who he jilted at the altar, she didn't take it well, and now he has no choice but to marry her if he wanted Ianto and me safe."  
"Oh no" Tosh sighed, "What are we going to do?"  
"Well, I have this" Rowan lifted up Jack's Vortex manipulator "We can maybe contact someone who can help, and I know just the person..."

_**Back on planet Bear-nas 2:**_

Jack sighed waiting at the end of the altar and groaned inwardly as the music started meaning Carmela was walking towards him, meaning he had no way to escape, meaning he was going to be stuck on this god forbidden planet for the rest of his extremely very long life, meaning he's never get to see Ianto again. He sighed and turned his head to look at her and nearly grimaced, the woman or alien or whatever she was, was dressed in a golden dress with star sparkles sprinkled all over it. 'She can't even change her bloody dress god kill me now.' Carmela smirked at him as she stood opposite him and looked at the vicar of some sorts as a signal to begin, 'my team better figure out a way to get me home. And soon!'

_**Back on planet Earth:**_

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Gwen shouted looking at Rowan who was frowning at her, "Why not? I know him; he'll do what I ask him because he's scared of me." Rowan smirked feeling quite proud of herself, "I don't care, I am second in command and I say we are not getting help from Captain Full-of-himself. End of!" Rowan frowned at her, "So you would rather Jack was stuck on that planet with no chance of escape then?" Gwen frowned getting thoroughly annoyed with Rowan, "Ok, look here Rowan-" Gwen frowned as Tosh cut in. "Gwen, look. Rowan's right, he is the only one who can help us right now. He is the one who knows how to manipulate women and how to make Jack trust him. C'mon Gwen we need Jack back. We need his leadership." Tosh sighed slightly but was glad it got them to stop going any further with their argument.

Gwen sighed looking at each of them for a few seconds trying to decide...


	9. Chapter 9

AN:/ *pops head round corner* hey guys, sorry this has taken me a while to upload but I want to thank the one person who helped me with ideas for not only this chapter but the entire story so thank you to BrookeSCW.

John sighed sitting on the sofa, "So, what's Jackie done now that needs my help?" Rowan smirked at him looking at Gwen and nodded,

"He went to Bear-nas 2 to save me and Ianto and we got back, but this alien woman, at least I think it was a woman, started talking to Jack and he didn't get away because he's getting married to her cause he jilted her the last time…" John frowned looking at them slightly confused as to where he came into it,

"And we need you to go to Bear-nas 2 to get Jack and trick that woman into letting him go." Rowan smiled as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. John stood up walking over to her and Gwen and looked at them,

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" Rowan smirked,

"You're forgetting who gave you those scars on your back John." John sighed and shivered at the memory and nodded.

"Ok ok I'll go." He sighed and sent himself to Bear-nas 2.

_**On Bear-nas 2:**_

"Now, do you Carmela take Jack Harkness to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The shadow who was conducting the ceremony asked before a bright yellow/orange circle appeared in the middle of the altar and John came walking out,

"Stop this weird wedding. I need a word with Jackie Boy." Carmela growled at him not liking the fact someone had interrupted the wedding.

"Oh kitty's got a bite-anyway I'm not here to save him. I hate him too much for that I just need a word." John grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him into an empty room,

"John! Not that I'm not happy to see but why aren't you saving me from that bitch?" Jack whispered harshly at him. John looked at him fiddling with his manipulator,

"It's hurt you don't know when I'm lying." John smirked and enlarged the cloning machine as Jack grinned and hugged him tightly.

"That's a brilliant idea, but we don't have much time so you better make this quick." Jack took a breath and stepped inside the machine praying it would work as the last person who used it ended up splattered across the walls. John shut the door and quickly started up the machine putting it on 'quick clone'. After a few seconds Jack walked out with his clone right behind him smiling.

"Right real Jack come and stand next to me, fake Jack stay where you are." Real Jack smiled and went over to John and looked at his clone,

"Ok clone listen up. You need to go out there and stand opposite the woman in the dress and marry her ok?" The clone looked at him,

"Why?"

"Because she loves you and wants to spend the rest of her life with you." Jack smiled hoping the clone would buy it. The clone nodded

"Ok." He smiled and left the room going out to Carmela. Jack grinned,

"Ok now minimize that before she figures out it isn't the real me." John nodded minimizing the machine and grabbed Jack zapping them back to planet Earth.

_**Back on planet Earth:**_

Owen and the rest of the team were situated around the medical waiting to see if Ianto was well enough to wake up when a circle of yellow/orange opened by Jack's office where Jack and John came tumbling out,

"Could you of made the landing a bit softer mate?" Jack groaned standing up twisting his head to get all the clicks out and groaned when he saw he was still wearing a tuxedo.

"Guys? Anybody home?" Rowan came up from the medical bay and grinned hugging him tightly,

"JACK!" She grinned,

"Hey yourself, how's yan?" Rowan bit her lip,

"He's in the medical bay, but he hasn't woken up yet." Jack frowned slightly and walked down to the medical bay and took Ianto's hand, whilst Tosh and Gwen frowned,

"Wait, John actually succeeded in saving you?"

"Yes, I did." He smirked standing by the arch way to the medically bay.

"Come on Yan, it's time to wake up now. I'm back."

AN:/So there's chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoyed it there aren't going to be many chapters to come so review letting me know what you would like to see in the next 1 or 2 chapters as it's ending very soon. Read and Review!


End file.
